GFF: The Walking Dead/A New Dick
A police car is zooming down the road, leaving Atlanta. A single blonde nigger woman in the sits in the backseat with handcuffs on. “Alright, I reckon you didn’t do it.” The cop says from the front seat. “wot” Klee replied “I SAID: I reckon you didn’t do it.” The cop repeated. “What makes you say that?” She asks, squeezing herself angrily. “Because by now, I get the “I didn’t doet.” “Everytime?” Klee says touching her tets. “EVERY TIME.” The creepy old Australian chuckles to himself. “ok.” Klee replied. The Australian cop kept staring at her titties completely skipping the intended dialogue. Klee sees a zombie in the road, but instead of saying something she goes full Dom. “...!” Klee says. The cop car spins off of the road and breaks through the railing then tumbles into the nearby forest where Klee passes out. She can hear the Australian Cop screaming but passes out. She awakens sometime later with a bloody leg. “Aww shieet, mah leg..” She says. “AAY MANG, R U DED, DOOD R U DED!!!???” Klee says screaming randomly because interactive lol. She looked around the cop car and saw the cracked window. Instead of kicking it she decides to look at it. “Hnngh shit.” She said. She then moved up a little more and began kicking the window until it broke. She smooshes her tets, congradulating herself before climbing out. She can see the dead cop’s body. “HEY, YOU OKAY?” She screams, stupidly. She slowly walks over to him, sees the keys on his nice and firm Aussie ass. He picks them off and begins uncuffing herself until she drops it near his mouth for the plot. “Uh...yeah..” She says before reaching down and grabbing them quickly. She sighs as she unlocks her cuffs and rubs her wrists. The officer slightly moves letting out some type of groan. “Uhh...Officer?” Suddenly the officer jumps up scurrin Klee as she screams “Holy shit!” while backing away. “Office, nu!” She screams, falling on her flat white ass. She starts scooting towards the shotgun nearby her. She picks up the shotgun and tries to shoot it, but realizes it has no bullets. She sees a plot shell on the floor and picks it up and shoots the officer in the head. “ARE U DEAD NIGGA?” She asks before seeing a faggoty little figure standing on a hill above her. “HELP, GO GET SOMEBODY. THERE’S….BEEN A SHOOTING!” The figure runs off and Klee pushes herself up. Suddenly a shitload of random zombies on day one of this shit begin coming out of the forest, not to kill her but to scare her for the plot. Klee trips and falls three times over plot stumps and goes full Mexican and jumps a fence without damaging her left tit which is bigger than the right. “Look at this shit.” She says, rubbing herself. She looks at random shit around the yard because YOUR CHOICES MATTER before finally walking onto the porch of the house ahead of her. “I’m cumming in, okay? Don’t shoot niggaz.” Klee says before opening the back door and sneaking in. She sees feminine hygiene supplies and goes to them. “Dammit. They’re fake.” She then sees a drawing of some hermaphrodite with a gay little hamster and begins touching herself. “Can’t do that now…” She goes into a drawer that has a walkie talkie in it and turns on a voice recorder. “Who the fuck r u?” A ghetto voice says through the walkie-talkie. “...” Klee answers, continuing to touch herself. “ANSWER ME NIGGA.” “I’m Klee.” “I’m Bloxxentine, how old r u?” “I’m 20.” Klee says. “Damn nigga you old. I’m 9.” Bloxxentine says. “I’M NOT OLD NIGGLET!” Klee says angrilly. “YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR SHE’LL HEAR YOU!” “What do you mean fellow nigger?” “The fuck? Whatchu mean the fuck I mean, I MEAN THERE’S A FUCKING ZOMBIE IN THE HOUSE!” Bloxxentine replies “o” Suddenly Klee is attacked by some balded headed faggot. She fights the zombie off before throwing it off of her and it pushes her, making Klee hit her head on the counter. “Damn dat hurt.” She says before Bloxxentine shows up for no reason and hands Klee a hammer which she uses to bash the faggots head in. “Tanks, wait a minute, you’re not a nigger, YOU’RE AFRO-ASIAN, AFRO FUCKING ASIAN.” Klee says. “Nigga, I’m not afro asian, I just look afro asian cause of my new Season 2 design.” “ok.” “we goatta go outside and have a determinant choice because INTERACTIVE.” Klee says before punching the stupid afro-niggers face. wots ur choice Go now Leave at night “The niggers decided so we’re staying at night.” Klee says outloud for no reason. “The fuck you talking bout you crazy bitch.” Bloxxentine replies. A couple of hours later it’s night time and the two of them decide it’s the best time to head out. An awkward looking farm boy and a husky black cop walks off making Klee get really hawt. “WE GONNA SHOOT U!” the cop says. “IT’S ok WE’RE not DEAD!” Klee yells. There’s an awkward silence and after a while, the four people walk up to each other and the white boy says “I thought you gois were gonna give us BOTH da chomp” lol. “Wanna cum to mi dad’s farm?” The white boy says, admiring Klee’s boobus. “Ye” Bloxxentine says. “HOOO SHIT! DAT A KID?” The black cop says. “Ye, I’m Klee and dis is Bloxxentine. I’m his...nigga we became niggas in only a matter of hours.” “i didnt ask but ok” The white dude says. “I’m Negan, Negan Greene, this is my buddy officer Kovarro.” “Yo.” “I didn’t ask fags.” “COME TO MY FARM I WANNA FUCK YOU!” Negan says, seducing Bloxxentine AND Klee. “wot du u tink bloxxentine.” “ye pls” Bloxxentine says. “GET IN MY CAR BEOTCHES.” Kovarro says. “HOOOOOOOOOOO SHIT!” Negan says, pointing at a zombified Juan who died cause you didn’t go with him at night. “I DON’T REGRET IT.” Klee says getting in the back of the police car driving off. About five seconds into driving they’re at NeganTWD’s farm who comes out with a faggot scanner and scans both Bloxxentine and Klee. “nah, you’re no faggots, not like my faggot son Negan. Go check on your sisters, you aren’t relevant to the plot anymore.” “Hey, sugatits, let me fix up yo leg.” NeganTWD says, guiding Klee to the bench near the front door. “wot did u do to get dis?” He asks. “I was in a police car.” “For wat, I ain’t gonna stick my dick in crazy, ho.” NeganTWD says. “I was...uh...FOOKIN’ DA COP.” Klee says, shoving her damaged leg into NeganTWD’s face. “how did dis happen.” “the plot attacked me.” “ok.” Negan replies fixing up Klee’s leg in a matter of seconds. “Take yo ass to sleep, we got some other family of three in the barn, so you won’t be lonely.” NeganTWD says, licking his lips. “Whats ur name, lil’ man?” He says, pointing at Bloxxentine. “Bloxxentine.” “Hon-e, u know dis man?” He says pointing at Klee’s tits. “Y-yes.” “WELL ALRIGHT GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP.” NeganTWD says, pushing the two people into the barn. “man dis barn smells like…” Klee starts. “Shit?” Bloxxentine suggests. “I was gonna say dick but yeah, shit works. Now go ni-ni.” “Ayy, get up.” A man with a powerful mustache said in a seductive tone. Klee woke up along with Bloxxentine. “The fuck is this shit I’m itching like a bitch.” Bloxxentine said scratching her hair. “Well you slept in a barn little urban lucky you don’t got spiders in your hair.” The man said. “She’s good doe.” “DAD WER GUNA BEELD A FENC DERES A TRACTA N EVERYTANG.” Some annoying kid with instead of freckles had ™ implanted genetically all over his forehead. “That’s my boy Darkenny Jr. we call him Buck tho.” Darkenny says “Buck?” Klee says, walking with Darkenny towards the front of NeganTWD’s house. “Yes, fuck you.” Darkenny replies. When they reach an Australian woman in her mid to late thirties, Darkenny says “Klee, how ‘bout you come along buildin’ the fence with me and the boy and you can drop Bloxxentine off with my wife Masjaa.” “Was ur name, lil gorl” Masjaa says. “Nigga he just said.” Bloxxentine says. “hahaha :)” Masjaa says before taking a hold of Bloxxentine and Darkenny and Klee walk towards the front of the house. “So Darkenny, where you from?” Klee asks, wanting Darkenny’s stache to fook her. “Florida, I’m a commercial hood nigga, we came up here because plot and Hershel took us in.” Darkenny says. “Das kool, we should hear a scream in a coupl--” Klee is interrupted by a scream the regular Negan and sees Buck with the trademarked tractor over him. Suddenly Buck is grabbed by zombies and now CHOICES LOL. “AiiiE DAD HALP ™” Buck says. “KLEE HELP MEH, I’LL FOOK YA HURD!” wots ur choice Save Buck™ Save Negan Darkenny runs up and goes to Buck ™, struggling to pull him out. Klee uses her black man powa to throw Buck ™ off of the tractor and Darkenny carries him away. “ARGH! FUCK YOU WHORE!” Negan yells. The fence breaks and the Dom look alike zombies begin eating Negan. “o shit nigga.” Bloxxentine says while touching her undeveloped nipples. NeganTWD comes out of the house seeing Negan being devoured and shoots the Doms. “Faggots...GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE FAGGOTS!” “ok” Darkenny replies not caring for Negan. “You don’t get to be a nigger your Buckley is still alive.” “His name is Buck you faggot, let’s get out of here, this farm is gay.” Darkenny says going to his pickup truck while stroking his godlike stache. “Klee, you in?” He says, extending his ‘stache to the young slut. “ye” Klee says, grabbing Bloxxentine before jumping into Darkenny’s pickup. About an undetermined amount of time later they arrive in Macon where Klee sees Gayvertt Pharmacies. She gets slightly saddened but keeps moving after the pickup runs out of gas. “We need to find a boat.” Darkenny says. “ok, but we need shelter mang, let’s go in this pharmacy.” Masjaa says. “Nah, let’s let Buck ™ call that guy who totally isn’t a zombie to help us get gas.” “fuck you too darkenny.” Masjaa angrily swears. “pls bby naht now.” One of the Dombies goes and tackles Buck ™, responding with a random gunshot being heard and the Dombie’s body falling on Buck ™. “KWIK, GET INSIDE!” An Asian faggot says while groping Klee before the rest of the group runs into the Gayverett pharmacy. “We can’t keep letting people in here!” Some guy with a condescending avatar says with a rape face and lust for teenage ass. “we cant let ppl die eitha.” Kartie says. “nigga calm yo titties, ain’t no one gonna be causing trouble up in this bitch.” Bloxxentine says. “Not now Bloxxentine, go use the bathroom for the plot, it’s the best decision, it matters.” Klee says. “ok.” Bloxxentine says going to use the bathroom. “Klee, wot do we do bout dis guy?” Darkenny asks. “we kick his ass.” Klee says angrily. “u n wot homo parade?” “Riggs’” “hot, i need to jack off after this argument settles down.” Larryturtleguy says. As Larryturtleguy firmly grasps his two headed dick and begins to pull to the thought of FRESH VIRGIN ASS, he starts to cough up blood. “my dad, he needs medicine.” Some bitch nigga cries. “Who are you, bitch nigga?” Klee asks. A man, who claims to be in his late teens but appears to be at least forty, wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a naked pony on it, is standing over Larryturtleguy protectively. “Me,” He starts “Drully.” “AAAAAHHHHHHHHh i hate the plot!” Bloxxentine screams as a zombie from the bathroom door that nobody else heard or thought to check for goes to attack her. “AW HELL NAW!” Klee yells before running towards Bloxxentine. Some how when running towards Bloxxentine she trips and falls. “OH SHIT NIGGA BLOXXENTINE IM CUMMING!” Klee says getting up and grabbing the Dombie and then it’s shot by Kartie. “hot.” “i noe” Kartie replies with her tit hanging out of he skirt. Her tit is in her skirt because it was a genetic mutation that affected her vagina. “guise dey’re gettin en.” Coug says scared at the Dombies beating up on the cardboard. “alright my stache should do the tri--” “shut up mang.” “dont disrespect me bitch” Darkenny says. “les close dese doors, shiieet!” Klee says. “OH SHIT, MY DAD NEEDS HIS PILLS!” Drilly says before jacking his dad off to keep him alive. “NO INCEST!” The weird Asian kid screams. “the fuck r u” Bloxxentine asks. “Zorenn” The Asian says. “gay” “FUCK YOU, NIGGA” Zorenn says. Since no one literally gives a FLYING fuck about what happens in between this time, we’re just gonna skip to the part where the drugstore is getting attacked after Klee killed her homosexual brother Bi Everett. hue. “HALP, HALP MEEE IM GETTIN RAPED BY DOMBIES” Coug says struggling to get out of their reach. “NU HALP DA AMMO, DEYRE IN MY PERSE” Kartie says struggling to get her purse because one Dombie is on her ankle or some shit. Klee stops and thinks who to save. wots ur choice Save Coug Save Kartie She’s not into pussssssssies so she goes over to Coug and saves him. Instead of Kartie defending herself against a crawling zombie which would be able to take out, she gets devoured. “DEY GAHT KARITE” Coug says running out of the pharmacy. “it dun matta u gatta moov.” Larryturtleguy replied holding the pharmacy door. Suddenly Bloxxentine is tripped by a Dombie. “O SHET NIGGA HALP.” Bloxxentine screamed. Klee walked over slowly to the Dombie but right before Bloxxentine died she stomped on it’s head four times making Bloxxentine run. “Thanks nigga.” Bloxxentine says before running into the plot truck. “Np nigga” Klee says, rubbing herself as she runs out of the building, Larryturtleguy punches her and is knocked down as a Dombie approaches. Darkenny comes in with an axe and kills the Dombie. “im naht lettin som1 get eatan 2dai, even if she is an urban blonde nigger.” Darkenny says holding his hand out. “fuck me l8r, k?” Klee says, grabbing Darkenny’s hand out and runs with him into his pickup truck. They head towards some place called the Beth Cave and set up camp there. “dis can be a gud place to hang until da military show up dayum” Drilly says. Suddenly the lights go off in the Beth cave and the episode ends, leaving a cliffhangar and now you gotta wait two months : D Next Time On GFF’s TWD, AKA shit that doesn’t happen in the actual episode: “deres gonna be a war Klee.” “between hoo?” “YOU N ME” Darkenny says, pulling out a shotgun from his asshole. “AWWW SHIIIETTT” “U NEVA LYKED MI DAD, BACK AT DA DRUGSTOR WHEN EVERY1 TOUGHT BUCK SHULD BE AN ADMEN U WEN OUT OF UR WEY 2 SID AGAINS HEM.” Drilly says. “o no pls, no moar, no moar.” A guy who’s the leader of three niggas for some reason. Klee strikes the axe then LOL BLACK SCREEN: Episode 2: STARVED FOR PENIS Statistics *You went at night. *Juan died *You sided with Darkenny at the drug store. *You saved Coug over Kartie. Told you fags decisions matter. Category:Issues Category:The Walking Dead Category:Dark Category:Bloxx